


I'm Ready Pt.3

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, House Party, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow





	I'm Ready Pt.3

Ciel and Alois' body's moved around the room, begging for more friction between their bodies. They pulled one each other's hair, feeling their skin from under their shirts. Alois slowly walk towards the couch and pushed Ciel down, making them whine softly when the kiss was broken. His pale blue eyes stared down at his boyfriend. His lips were pink and opened, panting like a dog in heat, his cheeks were red and sweating like the rest of his face. Okay yeah, it was because of the damn heat but it was also because of that kiss. Ciel looked up at his lover, eyes begging for more. They both knew it: It was time.

 

"A-Ah~" Ciel moaned loudly when Alois teases his insides, his fingers sliding in and out of him, sterching his walls for something big to go in. Ciel trembled a bit at the thought of how much it might hurt. Alois noticed this and slowly entered a fourth finger. FOURTH! Ciel could help it anymore, his moved his hips with his man's actions, which made Alois smirk and continue his teasing. "There. Now I think you're ready." He said as he took them out, making the boy under him whine and groan. The blonde really enjoys the figure before him. Ciel fully naked with his boxers down to his knees, one his elbows and knees, his ass in the air, and a bright red face. Alois licked his lips and slowly entered into his lover's entrance, groaning softly when his walls clutched around him. "Damn babe. You're tight even though I got your prepaired." He sighed. Ciel whimpered slightly, his lover now knowing that he isn't fully ready.   
He was about to exit out, but Ciel had grabbed his hand from behind. "I-I'm fine...I just...need to adjust..." He whispered. Alois nodded and waited for his lover to be ready. "And Alois..." "Yes Ciel?" "....Don't go slow on me..." Alois' cheeks burned up once he heard this and immidely went wild. 

He goes fast and hard into him, their pants and moans echo off the walls, their sweat and seamen dripping onto the couch. "O-Oh God~!!" Ciel cried out in pleasure as he released his bodily fluid all over himself. Seconds later, Alois released himself in him.


End file.
